


Just Your Desire

by DazzlingAnime1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assisted Masturbation, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Masturbation in Bathtub, Masturbation in Shower, Masturbation in Steam Room, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingAnime1/pseuds/DazzlingAnime1
Summary: Haikyuu porn no one asked for but am happy to provide. Watch as these boys come undone for you...or they undo you.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Fem!Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ukai Ikkei/Nakashima Takeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted on here. I wrote an original story I published on here in 2018, but I deleted it because I wanted a fresh start. My writing has changed a lot in the past two years (partly thanks to Creative Writing and English classes), and I felt it was time to come back to AO3 and write new content I can be proud of.
> 
> This story started as a standard porn studio AU, but it shaped into what it is now about a year ago. I wanted the reader to feel like they were watching these scenes on their computer screens or phones or were in the scenes themselves. This first chapter you're about to read came to me while I was taking a bubble bath in a cabin when I was visiting Glacier National Park (apt). The rest followed.
> 
> I picked to write Satori first because he's my favorite character from this show. I hope you all enjoy this and what's to follow.
> 
> The title for this fic is grabbed from "Just (After Song of Songs)," which was sampled in The xx's "Lips."

Steam rises from the white tub as hot water flows from the faucet. Satori sticks his fingers under the stream before screwing off the top of a bubble bath bottle. Filling it up to the cap line, he pours the liquid in, then adds some more, the soap fanning out before him. The whole thing looks innocent. A bubble bath, wrapping yourself in a foamy blanket smelling of strawberries, takes you back to childhood.

But then Satori slips out of his clothes, and you remember this is anything but innocent.

As he lowers himself into the water, you take in his lithe form, how the bubbles frame his abs. His cock stirs when his butt settles at the bottom. You can see it rise, not high enough to poke out of the water, but just enough so that it’s noticeable. Satori leans his head back. For a few seconds, he relaxes, and you take the opportunity to focus on the background noises: the tapping of water against his body and the tub, the fizz and pop of the bubbles, and his breathing.

Satori sinks into the water’s embrace, letting his hair go under. His arms scrunch up, taut as rubber bands, as he pushes up and forward, water oozing from his hair and back into the basin. A shower head is attached to a nozzle near the spout of the tub, and you wonder why this escaped your attention while Satori picks it up. After turning the hot water back on, he brings it to his head and lets the soap studs stuck to his hair run back into the tub. Pushing the locks back, Satori moves the head around his upper body, the bubbles dissolving as the water hits them.

Satori turns the water off, putting the shower head back where it belongs. A few seconds pass before he shifts onto his stomach. His back shimmers under the lights and rippling water, grooves of muscle rippling as his arms scurry up the tub’s rim. They come to rest near his head, claws of someone ready to pounce. In Satori’s case, they’re leverage so he can rut.

Satori bites his lip as he rubs his hard cock against the tub’s base. When he tilts his head back and gasps, the bubbles buckle and float away from him. The dance turns desperate, waves picking up speed as the grinding gets vicious.

“God,” Satori chokes out, a hand going down his chest, fingers clamping onto a nipple. “You feel so good.”

Water isn’t going over the sides yet, but it’s about to. Satori’s thrusts are getting faster;. you don’t know how, but they are. He’s close. You can almost taste the climax as it continues to build. Eyes closed, his breathing accelerates—

Then Satori goes back to the position he started in.

It takes a few seconds for him to get comfortable again. The water’s now coming down the sides of the tub, but he could care less about that. He needs to cum.

Satori growls as his hand strokes his dick.

“So fucking tight,” he pants as his hips stir, rising up before falling back down. You know he’s thinking about fucking someone. It’s clear from the way he licks his lips, eyebrows pinched tight. Whoever he’s in, he’s hitting all the right places. Gripping onto his partner’s hips, they’re jumping high, going further and further up until they see stars, the moon, the sun, the planets. Everything’s turning into a mess around them as their focus lands on one thing.

“I’m gonna cum,” Satori warns as his free hand gropes his chest. You look at his face, flushed red from the heat of the moment and water, and you look at his stroking hand. It’s only a matter of time before he blows.

“Oh, _fuck_!”

Satori cries out as cum shoots upward, strands hitting his abs and upper chest. One burst even hits Satori’s lips. After the last hitch, Satori lets out a shaky, satisfied breath, release-glazed hand coming up to his face. A kitten to milk, his tongue travels over his lips before going to his hand, taking his time to get every last drop. Something stirs in you seeing this. You imagine him doing this to your own body, how it would feel good after a release. Even with fingers inside you, licking at your nipples, or going down on you with said fingers inside of you, paying attention to every curve of skin.

This thought distracts you, and Satori is wrapping up now, detaching the drain and rising out of the bath. The bubbles trickle down his skin as he steps onto the mat, closing his eyes and taking a few seconds to breathe again. You think the cool air must feel great against his skin.

Satori grabs a purple towel and starts to dry himself off. As he does this, his eyes lock onto the camera. You freeze.

“Have you been here this whole time?” he asks. He laughs, one set of fingers running through his hair. As he finishes drying off, he continues to talk.

“Did you see how much I came? Biggest load of my life.”

He throws the towel on the rack before walking away. His legs and ass grab your attention as the camera pivots away from the bathtub and towards a doorway, framing a bed.

“Tell you what,” Satori says, turning back to give you one last mischievous look. “You can make it up to me. Why don’t I ravish you in my bed? That’d be a perfect round two.”

With a giggle, he goes over to the bed and crawls on it, flopping onto it with a satisfied sigh. When he turns over, the hand beckoning you closer is the only motivation you need.


	2. Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't even be surprised that I wrote about someone jacking off in the shower.

It’s a beautiful picture. There’s so much to take in, but you go beat by beat: how the water moves down Osamu’s legs, the way it slides over his penis, which starts to harden and jut up towards his stomach; how his abs pop out as he places his hands on the wall, leaning into the stream, which soaks his hair; how his biceps twitch when he moves his fingers, memorizing each trace of the wall before him.

Osamu reaches for a bar of soap. When he tries to apply some to his back, the square falls and lands on the shower floor with a smack. As he groans, leaning down to pick it up, he turns to the right, eyes spotting the camera, and by proxy, you.

“What do we have here?”

As a smile comes out to play, Osamu stands, starts applying the bar of soap to his chest.

“I love how you’re looking at me right now,” he says, closing his eyes as he works his hand around his navel.

He smacks his dick against the soap, now fully erect. There’s a burning between your legs as he works the bar up and down the shaft. You know he’s done it countless times before from the languid pace of it. The sight is addicting.

After rinsing off the soap and washing his hair, Osamu turns the water off and goes to sit on a ledge in the back of the shower, wedge by his side. He continues to play with his erection, gray hair swept back from his forehead and gaze fixed on completion.

Osamu swipes his right hand against the soap.

“Tell me.”

He grabs his penis. A consistent rhythm begins, the glides like seconds ticking away on a clock. Osamu’s other hand rubs his thigh. Steady gasps take hold of him as he tilts his head back, closing his eyes.

“Do you enjoy seeing me like this?” he asks. “Sitting here in the shower, hand on my dick, completely vulnerable?”

The hand on his thigh is getting dangerously low, heading past his balls, and it takes a few seconds before you realize what’s going on. Osamu hitching his legs up gives you a clue. The wet fingertips pinching the skin around his anus do as well.

As one slips in, his legs clench together. A sudden moan slips past Osamu’s lips as he moves his fingertip around. You aren’t sure if he’s experienced anal fingering before, but from the flush creeping on his face, the way he bites his lip, and how the hand on his dick has sped up, you can tell he likes it.

“It’s warm,” Osamu says, before he chuckles. “I didn’t think it would be.”

He adds another fingertip. A few moments pass as he shifts his weight, lying at an angle while he scissors. There’s no stopping the hand that’s at work on his dick, either, which moves down to cup his balls. The sensations continue to build until they snap.

With a brisk “I’m cumming” and a jolt of his body, Osamu streaks the shower floor and abs with his cum. It’s going to be a pain to clean up later, but it’s worth it for the sight of him like this. The strands pool in the folds of his body as he gets up, taking a few deep breaths before he cleans off. The camera moves with you as he stands up and opens the glass door.

While walking over to the sink, he nabs a washcloth. This goes by the sink as he washes his hands, steam rising from where the water lands. Switching to cold, Osamu takes the washcloth and holds it there for a second before dabbing at his chest. He then throws the washcloth to the side.

The black towel hung near the shower door is what he grabs next. As Osamu rubs it over his body, he turns toward you, and your heart skips in your chest.

“You must really want me if you’re still staring.”

A sheepish smile crosses his face as he dries his hair, some strands rising as the cloth leaves Osamu’s head and falls to the floor. He walks over and turns so his ass is facing you. With his hands, he pries his cheeks apart, his hole a vibrant pink.

“I’m game for more if you are. Do you want to eat me up?”

Osamu faces you, another sly grin on his lips. As he walks out of sight, the camera pivots to show him standing in the bathroom doorway, head tilted like he’s expecting you to follow him, hands on his hips.

“I don’t want to wait too long. I’ll finish without you if I have to,” Osamu says, his tongue licking his lips.

With that, he exits, stretching his arms above his head as he does. You’ve already made up your mind. As you follow him, you can’t wait to see what happens next.


	3. Frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally stumbled onto a video of a cam star using a jackhammer once and didn't know what it was until I looked it up one day. Naturally, I had to write about it.

Tanaka strokes his cock, fingers sticky with lube, getting prepped for what lies in front of him. The jackhammer’s on a blanket, upper legs up and labia out. Your body tingles as Tanaka’s thumb goes out to touch the front entrance. He wants to make sure he’s ready, not wanting to hurt the person he’s about to penetrate, even if they’re just imaginary.

He hoists himself up, the bedsheets crinkling underneath him. You can’t help but look at his ass as it takes center stage. Tanaka’s buttcheeks curve out, and when he shifts his legs outward, his hole is visible for a few seconds. Fantasies of Tanaka in the same position, but in a different scenario, swarm in your mind. That’s not what you came to see, though.

Those fantasies are forgotten the moment Tanaka’s dick meets the vaginal opening of the toy.

With sharp breaths, he grinds against the jackhammer. Though the camera angle isn’t showing you his eyes, you can imagine them pinched shut, enjoying how the material feels, a whisper against his cock. He moves it down to tap against the entrance, becoming more hectic as he rubs against the inner labia. For a few seconds, you hope he doesn’t cum on the toy’s thigh, rutting in the crease and nothing beyond that. You want to feel what Tanaka’s feeling, take in every moan.

Tanaka positions himself, pushing into the jackhammer. He stifles a groan as his cock gets enveloped. With precision, he pulls out before re-entering, again and again. Tanaka’s balls cracking against the opening is the only thing you hear on top of his breaths, the springs of the bed, and the shuffling of the blanket and sheets beneath him.

His face is on display now, eyes like you thought and upper teeth snagged on his bottom lip. You see one of his hands fiddle with a nipple and the other travel to the jackhammer’s waist, clutching onto it like it might slip away from him. Tanaka’s back arches as he keeps fucking the toy.

“Fuck yes,” he breathes out. “Your pussy’s so tight.”

His speed picks up. You’re not sure how this is possible; he was going fast before. But you know he’s enjoying the rush, pounding into the jackhammer vigorously. Tanaka’s chest comes into vision as he toys with his nipple some more, turning red from the stimulation. The desire to lean up and lick that nipple, to really get him going, flows through your veins, but it can’t happen. For now, you’re satisfied by watching him squirm, bucking into the toy’s vagina, gasps coming from his lips.

Suddenly, he pulls out and grabs more lube. It trickles down his fingers like water down a rock. For a second, you don’t know what he’s going to do next, but when his hand shoots back to the anus, making sure it’s greased up, you understand immediately.

“You sound amazing,” Tanaka pants. “Let me hear you some more, ‘kay?”

He lines himself up and pushes home. The camera flits back to his lower body for this. You see every inch of Tanaka’s thick cock go back into the jackhammer, his butt popping out, both hands tugging at the blanket beneath his legs as his hips go into overdrive.

“God, you feel so good!”

That exclamation carries many emotions: frustration, joy, and need. As the shot cuts back to Tanaka’s face, sweat sliding down his forehead and teeth squeezing his bottom lip, you know time’s ticking down. He needs to cum, and soon.

The time comes when he slides out of the jackhammer, one hand coming to support the toy. He starts to stroke at a frenetic pace, craving release, a well-deserved reward. Tanaka tries to stifle a loud moan from escaping his mouth but fails, leaning his head back while breath escapes him.

“Fuck yes. You’re doing so good, baby.” The words end with a squelch. You underestimated his stamina, again, as his hand continues to pick up the pace. It’s going harder, faster, sure to leave bruises behind as evidence once all is said and done. The added stimulation only makes him hotter.

With a terse “I can’t,” Tanaka climaxes. His cum lands on the toy, coating the open vagina and asshole. Stray spots hit the blanket underneath and the mattress cover. His cock continues to eject semen at a rapid rate, no end in sight, until only tiny flecks pop out of the head. Groans turn into pants as Tanaka’s body winds down. He falls back onto the bed, limbs shooting out, getting rid of every kink built up in his muscles. His soft penis lifts up toward his abs as he bends his legs, jutting his hips out. 

Even though he looks ready to crash, something in that movement makes you think he’s ready for more. That’s answered when his dick curls up. Tanaka notices and grins, a new light sparkling in his eyes as the head rests under his abs.

“All right,” he says, his arm coming out to pull you onto his lap. “Time to hear  _ you _ now.”


	4. Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Haruki as a character. That's the only reason why I wanted to write about him.

Haruki lies back against the tile ledge in the steam room, the towel around his waist slipping down. Sweat drops glow on his bronze skin. Your eyes follow one as it slithers down his chest, moving over his abs and slinking past his navel. It disappears under the white fabric, his cock twitching.

A hand goes to palm at the growing bulge. It’s needy, rough, and all consuming. You can tell from the grip, fingers clamped on the covered penis. Haruki grunts as the hand moves down to his balls, fitting both in his palm. He spends a few seconds massaging them. You watch as his pointer finger loses itself in the towel’s folds, the soft material dampened by the moist air. This makes Haruki jolt. A choked gasp slips from his lips as he keeps touching himself.

When the towel proves too cumbersome, Haruki tears the cloth off his body, dick jutting up from its hiding place. Spit falls into his hand, shiny through the fog. With a sigh, he gets back to work. A few seconds pass as he jerks off. His free hand smooths over his abs, feeling the ridge of each muscle as his chest hitches upward. The hand around his cock travels back to his balls. If you thought he was working at them before, he’s really working at them now, a grope, a push up, a squeeze of skin. The moan coming out of Haruki’s lips sounds erotic, something you can soak in later as the memory sticks in your head.

“Your mouth is incredible. Open up more for me, baby.”

As you relax against the tile ledge you’re on, a foot shoots out and hits the floor. The collected water there reacts, disturbed by the sudden movement.

Haruki’s eyelids flutter open before they cut to you.

“Oh, shit,” he gasps. “I didn’t know anyone was in here. Sorry.”

You look at him as he lifts an arm up, scratching at his brown tuft of hair. You take in his flushed face, his open mouth, his sweaty body, and then go down to his shaft, which gleams from the salvia and stimulation, sticking straight up, a tree rising from the earth.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind some help with that.”

His words jolt you from where you’re gazing, eyes shooting to his face. The red there continues to grow, like paint coming to life on a canvas. Haruki looks down at the floor.

“I-I mean, if you want to. I’m not forcing you.”

It only takes a few seconds for you to come to your decision.

His eyes travel to your body, wrapped under your own towel, legs sticking out from under it. You toss the cloth aside and move closer to him. You want to make him feel good. You want to make him come alive thanks to your touch. You want to make him feel special.

Your eyes come to Haruki’s, and you stare at each other for a few moments. Finally, you nod.

“I’d like to.”

He takes a deep breath and returns to lying against the tile.

Your hand curves around his penis, relishing in the warm skin as you get to work. You go at a steady pace, dragging your hand up and down just enough to make Haruki feel some stimulation.

Eyes closed, he sighs as your thumb brushes the head. He groans when you slide down his length. To change things up a bit, you start pumping faster, Haruki’s eyes popping open as his breath comes out harder and louder. Before he orgasms, though, you slow down, grinning as he makes a sound of frustration.

“It feels so good,” he exclaims. “Yeah, just like that. Holy shit.”

Your thumb is back on his cock, below the head this time, rubbing the spot where it meets his length.

“You don’t mind doing this where people can see us, do you?” Haruki asks, licking his lips as he looks down at you. “So dirty. I love it.”

The praise only makes you work harder. Eventually, you wet the hand you removed while you stroked his frenulum and work at his full length. Meanwhile, your other hand fondles his balls, following the moves Haruki did earlier. You make sure every nook and cranny gets touched. You make sure with each change in movement, his voice does something different thanks to your touch. You make sure that when his arms tense up, his eyes shut tight, and a choked “I’m cumming” escapes his lips, you don’t back away. As the first spurts of cum spurt out, hitting your hand, you tilt his cock up so the rest can land on his stomach. 

When the dust settles, you look down at his cum. Splattered white stripes greet your gaze. You’re not sure what to do with the cum, but when you glance back up at Haruki, you notice he’s looking down with his eyes wide and lips parted.

“Can I lick that off for you?”

You give your answer by nodding and raising your arm up. With a surprising amount of grace, he gets at his cum with careful caresses of his tongue. Once all is said and done, he licks his lips and beams, but not before his eyes look to see how aroused you are.

“Oh ho, that’s exciting,” Haruki notes, smile getting wider. “Can I take care of that for you?”

Before you can respond, Haruki slides off the tile. Snatching his towel up in the process, he quickly dabs at the release on his stomach before covering his crotch again.

“Not now, though. Maybe I can treat you back home, if you’re interested.”

As he opens the steam room door, hot air escaping, he looks back at you. With a nod and a smile, he leaves you to think about your next course of action. But you already know what you’ll do as you hear Haruki’s footsteps pad away.

You take a deep breath, straighten your towel, and follow him.


	5. Juicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written cunnilingus, so any mistakes are my own.

Hands travel down your body. They find the clasps of your bra and pop them apart. He rips it off, the fabric falling somewhere on the floor. Your lips haven’t left his since he walked into the room. His tongue twirls around yours, locked in a hypnotizing dance. Every time his hips brush against you, you feel his hard cock, and that makes your privates pulse.

Atsumu breaks the kiss so he can pull his shirt over his head. As the fabric travels up, you take in his abs, how his arms flex as he tosses the shirt aside. His pants and socks come next. When he takes you in his arms again, the first move is yours. You lean up so you can capture his lips again, hungry for more. Your mouths and bodies work like clockwork, twined together, yet it’s still not enough.

He leads you to the bed, where a plush comforter and heavenly sheets await you. As your butt makes impact with the mattress, you bend your legs under your body so you can sit on them, ready to stimulate Atsumu in the way you know best. As your hands reach to land on his pecs, you lean forward to suckle at his neck. A pleased sigh falls from his mouth as you slink down to peck his collarbone.

“Oh, yeah,” he says, hand settling in your hair. “Your mouth feels so good.”

Warmth settles low in your chest. As you move on from his collarbone and hit his chest, your hands go south to cup his ass. It feels amazing as you dip your fingertips into the grooves of muscle, thinking about what Atsumu had to do to make it as amazing as it is. Smiling to yourself, you begin kissing the point where shoulder meets pec. The only sign that he wants you to continue is his hands tightening in your hair. For a few moments, you oblige this request before going to the other side, giving it equal treatment. Atsumu’s voice gets louder the rougher you are, at one point biting at the skin.

As you slide down to suckle at his abs, though, you’re drawn away. Your eyebrows pinch together when you’re eye to eye with Atsumu, his face bright with mischief.

“That can wait,” he says as he gently leads you to lie face up on the bed, looking up as his body dominates your vision. “Why don’t I make you feel good first? That sound nice?”

You nod.

Grinning, Atsumu leans down to nuzzle your neck, marking it with quick kisses and pricks. One leaves you gasping, hands flying down the expanse of his back. When he goes to your breasts, he cups them, putty in his palm. He giggles as you shuffle against the down sheet. You’re not ready when he leans his head down to capture a nipple in his mouth. As Atsumu savors every pant you emit, the hand playing with your tit goes to the other nipple, prodding it until it aches. As he goes back and forth, your body is flush with sensation. Your hands continue to work at his back, your legs twitch, and your head makes the sheets under you crinkle.

It’s another sensation when Atsumu tugs your underwear off, the fabric scraping against your thighs. With a grunt, he braces himself between your legs and looks down, staring at your vagina with fire in his eyes.

“Wow. Your pussy is dripping wet.”

His tongue pokes out to travel across his lips while his fingers go to explore your clit. You’re not prepared when he leans down to kiss your inner thigh, and you flex your hands into fists to keep from screaming when his mouth latches onto your outer labia.

A shout comes out when Atsumu’s lips find your inner labia, though.

Your hands scramble like a spider down to his purposely messy blonde hair. After a chaste kiss, his tongue darts out to flick against your folds. He sighs as he feels your fingers grip some of his strands. Before long, Atsumu’s tongue goes up in a long line, scooting around your urethral opening before stabbing at your clit. You look down at him, eyes closed, and it’s when his mouth closes on the clit that you throw your head back. He works his palms on your inner thighs in circles, getting you to relax and open up more as his mouth does things to you that you’ve wanted for so long.

Soon, he looks up at you. With an arm thrown against your forehead and one down by your side, you meet his gaze and smile, silently asking him to keep going, reaching limits you didn’t know existed until he went down on your vulva, enjoying every rustle of the bed and every sound you two have made.

He stops sucking on your clit. In one fluid motion, he spreads your legs apart, allowing him to get a better view of your pussy, hole parted ever so slightly. A faint grin pops up on his lips before he swoops down, mouth between your labia and hands back on your inner thighs.

You can’t help yourself. This simple action makes your voice rise again, sound crackling in your throat.

The hands you moved? They go back to Atsumu’s hair, this time at the back of his head. A growl slips from his mouth as his tongue scissors in and out of you. Burrowing deep, he tilts his head to the side as he clamps his lips tight on your inner labia, drawing moisture from your body with every swipe and suckle. It’s too much, but at the same time, you crave it as much as heat against ice cold skin. You shove his head as far between your legs as you can.

It’s a good thing you did that, too, because soon, you’re cumming. The orgasm flows into Atsumu’s mouth. When you work past the dull ringing in your ears, you can hear him slurping up every last drop. His mouth could make you orgasm again if he wanted it too, but instead, you draw his head out of your pussy and look him in the eyes. The kaleidoscope of sentiment reflected back at you makes your body tingle.

A swish from the bedsheets under you makes you snap back to reality as Atsumu peels his black briefs down, dick bouncing off his stomach. The thickness of it grabs your attention, even as Atsumu goes to the nightstand, ruffling through the drawer’s contents until he pulls out a condom.

“God,” he exclaims, moving the packet up to his teeth, tearing the top off. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”


	6. Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised at the lack of sexual content for Ikkei on here, so I decided to give him some. This idea came to me when I woke up one morning at school. I decided to run with it. I'm not sorry.

Their kissing is ravenous, tongues locked and hands tracing shapes on rustling clothes and bare skin. Takeru gasps as one of Ikkei’s hands moves to his chest. He’s fiddling with one of his pecs, fingers marveling at the muscle beneath it. Takeru’s hands settle on Ikkei’s own, protected by a gray sports tank. They scurry downward, settling on the edge of the material. Ikkei’s chest stubble bristles against Takeru’s fingertips as he sneaks brief passes over bare skin. Breaking apart, Ikkei looks down at Takeru and pulls the tank off his head. You’re not sure how a seventy-year-old man can have a body this good, but dedication and hard work have really paid off.

You understand why Takeru gazes up at the man with want in his eyes, his own shirt following Ikkei’s on the ground like a snake shedding old skin. The lust doesn’t fade, even after the two men begin kissing again, closing their eyes to the world around them. They’re caught in this moment, hands on each other; Ikkei tracing the slopes and panes of Takeru’s back, and Takeru going down to cup Ikkei’s crotch, groaning at what he finds. 

An intense throbbing emanates from your lower body. It makes you clench your legs, wanting to savor every drop cycling through your veins, making your skin run hot. When the two men split again, your heart jumps when they slip their pants down. It takes all you have not to cry out at how the curve of Ikkei’s legs falls in line with the seams of his orange briefs, how plump Takeru’s ass looks in the back of his pink boxers. One look from Ikkei makes Takeru nod and settle on his knees, the gray carpet below them bristling under the weight of his kneecaps. He pulls the underwear off with a swipe, leaving Ikkei naked and Takeru to examine what he’s uncovered.

Like with his body, Ikkei’s penis isn’t what you expected. It reaches out, hard and ready, before being topped by its pink head. Precum glistens in the light, and it curves up to land on Takeru’s tongue as he licks it away. A few seconds later, Takeru sinks down and closes his eyes, Ikkei bracing him by putting a hand on his head.

It starts out slow. Takeru takes the cock halfway into his mouth, bobbing up and down. He pays special attention to the head before breaking away, glossy spit following. When he drags his tongue along the whole length, Ikkei gasps. Takeru does it again. Each time, the grip on his head clamps tighter, message clear. Takeru opens his eyes to glance at Ikkei, suckling at the dick head again before it goes back down his throat.

“Oh, God,” Ikkei says. As his penis continues to re-enter Takeru’s mouth, his other hand shoots out to rest on the other’s neck. “That’s it.”

This time, Takeru’s pace is faster. Ikkei’s cock travels out and goes back in, satisfied with the warmth so far but needing more of it. Eventually, Takeru’s nose hits pubic hair, and he rests for a few moments, tongue searching every curve while his throat works overtime. It constricts, causing him to pull away to catch his breath, but he does it again, this time making sure there’s a satisfying burn before retreating.

The blowjob lasts for a while; you notice Ikkei biting his lips, trying to hold back from shoving Takeru’s head down. Eventually, Takeru pops off and starts to get up from his spot on the floor. As he does, his underwear gets pulled off, thrown to the pile of clothes. There are more important things they need to worry about right now. You understand that.

“Why don’t you lie down for a bit?” Ikkei’s statement is punctuated by a gentle caress down Takeru’s back, stopping right above his ass cheeks. “I need to get you ready for me.”

Ikkei thrusts his hips into Takeru’s, grinding their dicks together. Takeru’s breath hitches in response and nods, saying one thing that makes your body tingle.

“Yes, sir.”

The camera flits to a shot of the bed, dark pink covers heightened by the low light in the room. It’s topped by some white pillows speckled with sky blue spots, unaware of the storm about to plow through. You brace yourself, knuckles on your chair arms, as Takeru settles on his stomach, ass up and looking over his shoulder, head braced on his arms. This is the moment you take in Takeru’s body, admire the lean muscles in his back and how he sticks out his butt, knowing exactly what he wants and hoping he gets it. His hole quivers as Ikkei positions his face right in front of it, laying a hand on one cheek and dragging his hand down the curve. You hear a hitch of breath from Takeru, who moves on the bed, trying to look back effectively. Ikkei smiles at this.

“Relax,” he tells Takeru, right before his hands get a better view of his asshole. “Close your eyes. I’ll take care of you.”

With a short growl that makes something throb in your body, he dives in. Takeru’s reaction is immediate.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out, neck curling back as Ikkei’s tongue flicks around inside him. You see his butt grinding down on the latter’s face, wanting to feel more. Ikkei’s beard scrapes against Takeru’s taint. The faint scratching sound is audible through the creaks of the bed, sound spilling from both men’s lips. Takeru’s getting devoured, and Ikkei’s enjoying every minute of it.

At some point, the rimming has to end, but even when Ikkei breaks away, a strand of saliva dangling from Takeru’s hole, he goes back in, wanting more. The bed starts to whine as Takeru moves, thrusting his hips back and reading to hold the other man’s head down. The camera switches to focus on his frequent twitches and high pitched moans, eyes snapping open and shut like a camera’s lens.

Ikkei’s mouth leaves Takeru’s hole, a disappointed grunt emanating from the pillows. That grunt turns into a shout as soon as Ikkei pops open a bottle of lube and drizzles it down the curve between the man’s ass cheeks. Applying some to his fingers as well, it’s only a few seconds before Ikkei starts tapping his pointer finger at Takeru’s entrance, grinning when it lets him in. Despite the silence, the chemistry between the two fills your body with an opulent glow.

“Do you like how my finger feels inside you?” Ikkei asks, bending said finger to hit the places he failed to touch with his mouth. The gasp in response is all he needs to add another. You watch the scissoring take place, notice the joy in Ikkei’s eyes when he sees Takeru’s hole respond. Takeru continues to wriggle on his stomach, dick grinding into the mattress. It looks painful, but when the camera goes to his face again, you can tell he enjoys it.

“God, just thinking about you fucking me makes me want to shoot so bad,” he whines.

Ikkei looks up, and with a nod, he pulls his busy hand away from Takeru’s ass. He grabs the lube and squirts some onto his other hand. As he strokes his cock, the camera cuts up to him closing his eyes, biting down on his lip. He could cum now if he wants to, coat Takeru’s ass, but he can’t. You’re sure he wouldn’t want to, either. Ikkei needs to savor this moment as if he’s enjoying one of his favorite meals. Every bite needs to go down slowly, drawn out so he can bask in this for as long as he can.

It’s time. With a sigh, Ikkei starts pushing into Takeru’s asshole, closing his eyes again and tilting his head up. Takeru cries out when the entire penis is inside, but it’s not in there for long. With one swift move, it’s out, and Takeru groans in disappointment. At this, Ikkei laughs.

“You really like my dick that much, huh?”

Ikkei starts to grind the head against Takeru’s hole, giving him a taste of what he had earlier.

“Yes, sir!” There’s a cry as Ikkei sticks the tip of his cock back into the chute but pulls it free right when Takeru gets used to it.

“You’re such a greedy boy. If you want it back, you’re going to have to say please.”

Soft murmurs hit your ears, which turn into choked gasps when Ikkei smacks Takeru’s butt cheek twice.

“Louder!”

“Please, sir, I want your cock deep inside me until I can’t tell up from down and all I see are stars!”

“Good to hear,” Ikkei whispers against Takeru’s neck, looming over his body in the process, a shiver traveling through the latter. It takes all you have not to shoot your hand down to hump yourself, even more so when Ikkei licks Takeru’s neck, eliciting another shudder.

“I’d say you can have it back now.”

With that, his penis slips back into Takeru’s butt with ease, like it never left.

What you see in front of you is pure, nothing held back, vicious, steamy sex. Ikkei pounds away at Takeru’s hole, planting his hands to frame Takeru’s hips and flexing his biceps to keep the pace. Takeru tries his best to muffle the sounds falling out of his mouth, but his efforts prove futile. While Ikkei’s making sounds of his own, they’re barely audible over what Takeru’s making. You catch slight grunts and sighs, mutters of, “That’s it, baby. That’s it,” and stark curses. Takeru can’t construct full sentences thanks to the dick piercing him exactly where it needs to.

“Fuck,” he yells when a particularly hard slam has his eyes rolling back in his head. “Need...to see...face.”

Ikkei chuckles, right hand curling up to press down on Takeru’s neck. For a few thrusts, he acts like he’s close to cumming again, head thrown back and hips somehow going even faster, balls slamming against Takeru’s hole every time he strikes home. Suddenly, he stops, pulling himself out in the process.

“Why did you…? WHOA!”

Grabbing Takeru’s waist, Ikkei lifts Takeru off the bed a few inches and deposits him on his back. He leans down to lay a quick peck on Takeru’s lips before his cock finds its way back to Takeru’s open asshole, pushing in slowly.

“This is easier, right?” he asks while Takeru closes his eyes and moans again.

With a quick laugh, Takeru rises up to slip his tongue into Ikkei’s mouth. You watch as the camera focuses on Ikkei’s lower body for a few minutes, ass making its mark on Takeru’s over and over again. Fast breathing and whimpers escape from sealed lips. The kiss gets deeper, their hands moving to rest on shoulders, pecs, arms, bed frame hitting the wall. Everything is exploding into cacophonies, sounds bouncing off your eardrums like shoes hitting the pavement. It’s overwhelming, but you can’t get enough of it, not until—

“I’m gonna cum!”

You didn’t notice the two break apart, but they must have, because now Takeru’s screaming, white flying onto his stomach, spurts hitting his lower neck. With every release, his body tenses up, jaw slack. Ikkei follows shortly after. With growls of “Yes, babe,” and “Goddamn it,” he shoots inside Takeru. Some of the sperm trickles out once Ikkei pulls his dick out and cums on his partner’s lower body, beads sticking to the surface. Their breaths scale mountains before they descend. Hands lazily travel to scope out body parts the two are already well acquainted with, lips press back against each other, and the two men close their eyes, post-coital bliss settling over their bodies.

The camera cuts away before fading into a new scene: Ikkei and Takeru washing the cum and sweat off their bodies in the shower. Ikkei is directly under the spray, drops raining on his hair as he leans back to let Takeru suckle on his collarbone. His hands go out to cup Takeru’s ass. Sighing, Takeru leans back into the other man’s touch, grinding their spent dicks together, but a tremble promises they won’t stay that way for long.

“You’ve got such a great ass,” Ikkei says, continuing to grope around, resting his fingers on the rosebud of his hole. “It fits me like a glove.”

Takeru laughs, stepping back from Ikkei’s neck to look him in the eyes.

“It does,” he responds, looking down at their joined cocks. “Though you’ve also got a nice dick.”

Ikkei laughs at this.

“I get that often.”

The two quiet for a minute, Takeru’s head resting against one of Ikkei’s pecs. Ikkei lays his hands on the other man’s back, working circles in his shoulder muscles. Eventually, he steps back and grabs body wash, squirting some onto his hands, blue like the clear sky. He looks back to Takeru, who nods before Ikkei runs his hands all over Takeru’s chest.

“Hey, thanks for tonight. I’ve really enjoyed it.”

Ikkei looks up at Takeru and grins.

“Don’t mention it.”

As the two kiss once again, you can’t take the tension in your body any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you liked this fic, feel free to leave kudos, comments, or bookmark it for later use. I do have another work for this planned, so if you want to see more in this universe (should I write it), let me know.
> 
> Special thanks to [DelightfulLittleGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulLittleGay/pseuds/DelightfulLittleGay) for always beta-reading and letting me know when my metaphors and similes are shit. I appreciate your help.
> 
> I'd also like to give a shout-out to YouTube user SoulSearchAndDestroy, whose synthwave playlists were on repeat while I wrote this fic. If synthwave's your thing, check them out. They have something for everyone, and I've discovered some new favorites from them.
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
